projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat Your Vegetables ¦ Magic: Shandalar 30
Jared begins playing with a green deck, where he brings out his Craw Worm. Synopsis Jared got into a fight with a Mind Stealer, and duplicated a Mach Jet. Jared decides to start a new deck. He will make a green deck from scratch. Jared's greens aren't the best, and wants to kill enemies with poison, and tries to make his deck anti-blue. Jared will call this deck "Eat Your Vegetables". Jared is not ready for fighting blue, and fights a Winged Stallion to practice. A Black Lotus allows Jared to summon an Ironroot Treefolk. Jared is confused as the Winged Stallion mana burns itself for no reason. This is the easiest fight Jared has ever done until a Pegasus is finally played. Jared fights with everyone to easily win. Jared gets teleported slightly north. The red wizard is one city away from taking over. A shapeshifter wants to fight. The Craw Worm was one of Jared's favorite cards as a kid as it was a 6/4! The worm is powered up further to a 9/7! Jared attacks with his worm to take the lead. Green is about nature, and has a lot of large cards that cost a lot to get. A conjurer fights. Green is Jared's least favorite color to play. Jared ranks his favorite colors: Blue, Black, White, Green. This is the first time the Prodigal Sorcerer has been played against Jared! Jared's worm becomes unsummoned. Jared uses a Tsunami, accidentally killing the Conjurer's Pirate Ship. The worm wins by becoming a 12/4 trample! Jared had a lot of comments saying that he would never make it to the top 8 in a Magic tournament, so Jared replies "Fuck you". Jared is training a lot off camera. Jared fights a Mind Stealer. Jared shows off the deck he has been working on. He also shows his deck box. This game is not how Jared's skill in Magic should be judged on. Jared loses to the Mind Stealer. An Elementalist wants to battle. Jared thinks about creating a green/blue deck. Jared loses his Bears to a Lightning Bolt. A Wall of Fire is pumped. Jared wins using his Treefolk after powering it up. Jared discusses the trample rules. Jared fights a dragon. Jared compares the lingo of the game. A 2/2 card is called a Bear, because of the old Grizzly Bears card. Jared is amused by his Cockatrice. Jared goes on to win with his forests. He sorts through his deck again after winning new cards. Jared puts Aspect of the Wolf into his deck. Jared duels a Winged Stallion. The Stallion uses a Life Tap. It will take longer for Jared to win. Jared is still confident, despite being reduced to 7 health. Jared constantly attacks with his Fungusaur. Jared has his Treefolk join in with the attack. Fungasaur becomes a 12/6 with Berserker, and wins the match. A Saltrem Tor battles Jared. Jared comments on the background artwork, believing that her boob is out. Jared wins easily. A stronger Thought Invoker worries Jared. Jared puts his chicken-like Cockatrice against two Giant Tortoises. Jared loses his Treefolk, but succeeds in retrieving it. It would be embarrassing if a Control Magic would be played as Jared believes he will win the close fight. A Twiddle appears, allowing the Tortoises to fight and win the battle! Jared laughs as he cannot be mad about losing that fight. Jared was not expecting Twiddle! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos